Naruto Mission 04: Arrival of the Exorcist
by Kai Hashiami
Summary: Naru/D.grey Earl & Road flee w/innocence. Road tries to make a portal to escape messes up. Read Pervious Naruto Mission series first for full details on Kai Hashiami. The arrive on 1 yr. anniversary of Orochimaru's invasion. Rated M for laungauge.
1. Normal day?

Leaf Village

Naruto was having a normal day (for him) in the Village. Get up, get dresssed, eat 10 bowls of Ichiraku Ramen, report to Tsunade to be chewed out before geting the D-rank chores that he thinks is below him, brag about being Hokage and dragging Sasuke back home, be bitten by Akumaru, etc. He remarkably finished by lunch time and met Kai at Ichiraku ramen bar. Naruto had lost a bet and had to pay for Kai's lunch, and he wasn't going to make it cheap on him. he brought and ate for 19 of the 20 bowls Naruto could afford, Naruto had the other one. Kai finished ,thanked the owner and told Naruto to meet him in a field in a few minutes for some training. When Naruto got out there, He saw Kai medataing and decied to sneak up on him. Naruto got three feet away from him and Kai was behind him with a kunai at Naruto's throat. The Kai on the ground was just a shadow clone.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Kai said. The tone saying "If you answer this I will injure you so bad it will take a month for Tsunade to completely heal you."

The two began thier fight.

D,Grayman world

Allen, Leenalee, Kanda, and Levi were in pursuit of The Duke of Mellinum and Road, who were running away with a piece of innocence. As they were running the excorsits activated thier innocence. a batch of four Akuma apperd to stop the excorsits.

"First Illusion!: Hell's Insects" Kanda yelled as he slashed his sowrd. sevral insects apperd out of thin air and rocketed towrd the Akuma which died shortly after. The excorsits continued after the members of the Noah Clan. Lady Road, open a portal to get away, but Allen began firing at them. The power of this altered the exit point of the portal that Road and the Earl jumped into. the excorsits followed. within the wormhole, all of the excorsits lost consciousness.

Naruto World

As Kai and naruto continued thier sparing match in a field within the village gates, They were charging at each other with a rasangan and noticed a wormhole opening in the sky. They saw four figures falling to the sky. Kai quickly summonede a dragon and activated his Fire dragon armor and they caught them all. They were sat down at the village gates while one of the gaurds ran to tell Tsunade. When he returned he instructed Kai that they were to be taken to the hospital. Kai used Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu to carry them all. He waited for one of them to wake up. His mom came up to him and said: "The white-haired boy is up Son."

"Thanks Mom." Kai said entering the room. When Kai entered he saw the boy sitting upin the bed and had a small gold-colored sphere perched on his shoulder, fluttering it's wings, which surprised Kai.

"Excuse me," Kai said entering.

"Hello," the boy said. "Where am I?"

"You are in the village hidden in the leaves." Kai replied.

"Where's that?"

"The Land of Fire. What's your name?"

"Allen Walker." The boy replied. he motioned to the small gold creature on his shoulder. "This is Timcanpy."

"What is he?" Kai asked

"A golem"

"Well what do you remember last? You fell out of a wormhole in the sky."

"Me and my friends were chasing someone named the 'Earl of Millinum' and his subordante 'Lady Road.' "

"Tell me, wherer do you come from Allen." Kai said.

"I come from the Black Excorsit Organization."

"Excorsist?"

"We go around tring to stop the Duke from making Akuma, a type of demon."

"How does he make these 'Akuma'?"

"He finds someone who has lost someone dear to them and lets them resurect them into a metalic skeleton, but this turns them into an Akuma and the lose thier free will. They kill the one wo revived them and wear thier body like a suit."

Kai's face goes white.

"What's wrong?"

"We lost a lot of men one year ago today due to as be invaded by the enemy."

"Where are my friends?" Allen asked.

"They are in other rooms. being healed."

"We gotta go stop him!"

"You have to stay and rest." Naruto bursts into the room

"Hey Kai!" he said in an obnixously high voice. Allen's right eye became black with two red rings.

"Akuma!" he yelled jumping up out of them bed. Kai quickly formed some hand signs and Allen froze in place.

"Shadow Possesscion jutsu complete." Kai said.

"What's ging on?" Allen and Naruto asked in unison.

"Naruto is not an Akuma, our vllage was saved when Naruto was baby because our leader, the 4th Hokage sealed a great and powerful demon into his infant body. Naruto is the prison for that demon if you will."

Just then Tsunade came in "Hello Kai, _Naruto_" When she said Naruto's name you could feel the scorn behind her voice. "So, our guest has woken up huh? I am Tsunade, the 5th Hokage. Could you please give me your name?"

"Allen Walker"

"What about your friends?"

"The girl is Leenalee Lee, The one with the eye patch is Lavi, and the one that had the sowrd is Yu Kanda, but don't call him 'Yu' he hates that. call him 'Kanda'." Allen explained.

"Thank you Mr. Walker you and your friends seem to have taken no injuries so you are free to go once you are wake up."


	2. The Earl appears!

Konohamaru, is with Kai's younger twin siblings, "Cam" and "Anne" at the memorial site. Cam and Anne were new Ginen and approximately 4 feet tall. Cam was a younger Shikimaru as far as brain power goes. and Kai had taught him the Fire dragon armor jutsu. Anne was born with an ability unique to her. She can talk to any animal in her world's animal kingdom. She has a pet squirrel named "B.B." that is usually found resting on her right shoulder. They both had the Dracogan, but not to the degree of power that Kai's was. They had just returned home after a D-rank mission that required them to leave the village. They were remembering their father while Konohamaru was remembering his grandad, The Third Hokage.

***

Somewhere outside the Leaf Village, the Earl and Road were sensing a lot of people felling regret for lost ones. They decided to go make some Akuma. They thought they might be able to make some strong Akuma. With this many people they could make a small army even! They then disappeared into the Leaf Village.

***

Alan, and Co. were walking in the village with Kai. They walked past a barbecue restaurant (the one Choji likes) and Allen's stomach growled loudly. They decided to go inside and eat. Kai was happy he bought an all you can eat buffet because Allan ate so much it made it look like Choji was eating like a mouse. Everyone in the restaurant except Leenalee and Lavi were just staring at him mouths open. It was so bad, the owner kicked him out. Kai got a bad felling in the pit of his stomach. He heared a little sister's scream from the memorial. They group rushed over to find the Earl standing there with two Akuma skeletons. They were facing Cam, Anne, and Konohamaru.

"Now kill them and tak ethier bodies." The Earl announced.

Kai rushed over preforming the seals to his new move. "Holy Dragon Armor Jutsu!" A towering beam of white light shot down on Kai. when it disappeared, he was in in the divine armor.

"What kind of power is this?" the Earl exclaimed.

"Earl! What have you done?" Alan yelled.

"You exorcists followed me here huh? Well, I brought some friends to keep you busy while I made a new platoon for my army of Akuma." He said sneering. He waved Lero and a mass of LV.1 Akuma arose from the ground.

"What _are _these things?" Naruto asked.

"They are 'Akuma'. Metalic demons with the soul of a human. That human soul has no will and become the Earl's toy." Alan explained.

"Who did you revive freak!" Kai spat.

"The twins' father and the boy's grandad." he replied sneering and the umbrella's random cries of "Lero!"

Kai became enraged. "You Bastard!" Kai charged in toward The Earl and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him. Naruto started to come in to help, Kai stopped him.

"He has disgraced the Hashiami name. This is personal. If you interfear I will Kick your but to the Sand Village." Kai said with shear anger in his voice.

The Akuma formally known as Tozu Hashiami began to fire the poison bullets at Kai. Kai unknowing of what they were dodged them. This fight dragged. on with The exorcists holding off the Akuma, until the Earl said something about This place being a Akuma breeding ground. and disappeared with the Akuma of Tozu and Sarutobi.

"Damn!" Kai shouted pounding the ground.

"At least they are safe." Lenalee remarked pointing to Konohamaru and the Hashiami twins.

"Who are you!" Komohamru spat out. "Identify yourselves!"

Kanda just walked past them like they were invisible.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Komahamru yelled.

Lavi came up "Don't bother, Yu isn't really the talkative kind of person. I'm Lavi."

"Allen Walker"

"Lenalee Lee"

"I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, the honorable grandson to the late 3rd Hokage." Konohamaru said sadly.

"I am Cam Hashiami, this is my big sister, Anne Hashiami" Cam said.

"And This is B.B." Anne added in pointing to the squirrel.

"Konohamaru." Kai said. "Go tell Lady Tsunade t send out a warning to the whole village to not talk to that guy."

"Right." Komahamru hastily ran off. "In the meantime, lets go back to my house and re-group." Kai said. He started to get up and noticed a strange object on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it.

"The Innocence!" Lenalee said happily.

"The what?" Naruto asked.

"Innocence. It is what gives us exorcists are abilities." Alan explained. "The Earl and his subordinates, the 'Noah Clan' are trying to find the Innocence piece that is the 'heart' so they can destroy it and thus destroy the other innocence pieces." Kai held onto it and walked home. "Once we get there, Lavi go look for Kanda."

"OK, I will." Lavi said smiling.

"Once we get a plan of attack I will free my father from this curse myself."

"You can't." Lenalee. said.

"Why not?"

"The only way to free a soul trapped in an Akuma is to use an anti-Akuma weapon made from the Innocence, otherwise they are lost forever."

"Damn." Kai said angrily.

The group returned to Kai's house and Kai opened the door. He let everyone else in first except Lavi who then went to find Kanda. "I'll be back soon." Lavi said.

Alan pulled Timcanpy out of his pocket and told it: "Follow Lavi, keep him in line." Timcanpy flew out the door before it was closed.

"Why don't you power down?" Alan asked.

"Once I power down from this armor I need 24 consecutive hours of rest before I am at 100% again." Kai explained. He turned to Naruto and said: "Naruto. Go to Lady Tsunade, I need Kakashi-sensei, the nine rookies, and team Gai. Tell her this is an extremely difficult mission that would give the ANBU a hard time."

"Got it Kai." Naruto said smiling.

"Tell her this is from me. and to get the civilians and everyone in the hospital that can be moved to the emergency bunkers and for them to not think about those they lost a year ago today. " Kai informed.

"Got it." Naruto said.

"And Hurry!" Kai yelled after him.


	3. Lavi and Jirayah's Excellant Adventure!

Lavi casually walked down the busy streets of the Village. It was full of the noise of the little one playing ninja.

"These people have a one track mind." Lavi said to himself. He passed Azuma and Kurenai, who were walking hand in hand along the path. Lavi tried to flirt with Kurenai, to no avail. She purely on reflex slapped him in the face. They walked on and Lavi heard laughing from a nearby tree and a voice calling him an idot. Lavi pulled out his hammer. "Big hammer, Small hammer: grow, grow." the hammer grew and he used it to pole vault to the branch where the laughter originated from. There he saw a man with spiky grey hair, a telescope, and a sketchpad with a pencil. The man let out a yelp when he saw Lavi comming.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I am Lavi. Who are you?" Lavi asked.

"I am the Toad Sage, I am the one and only: Jirayah of the Sanin!" He even did the whole cheesy intro stuff like when he finally got back to help Naruto against Itachi.

Lavi just gave Jirayah a blank stare. that screamed "....O-K." Lavi noticed the sketch book and was looking at the pictures of beautiful women. Lavi's tongue was literally hanging out.

"You like those pictures huh?" Jirayah smirked. "Well take a look at these." He hands Lavi a copy of Volume 01 in his series. Lavi thumbs though it looking at the pictures. Lavi's nose began bleeding at the sight of the pictures of beautiful women. Lavi and Jirayah went to the hot springs to spy on the ladies and for Jirayah to do some more of his "research". While walking around Lavi asked Jirayah if he saw Kanda. He gave a detailed description of Kanda. Jiriayah said that he had not seen anyone that matches that description While he was using his telescope. The girls noticed Jiriayah's telescope and wore angry looks as they threw rocks in it's direction. One rock broke the lens and went though and was small enough to hit Jiriayah's eye. He let out an "Ow!" as removed the scope to reveal a blackened eye. Lavi began laughing an did not notice the horde of angry hot women souronding him with various beach items that could be weapons such as: "an umbrella", "A bucket", A " shovel", etc. Lavi tried to flee, but was caught faster then he could blink. The girls dog pilled him and the partley blinded Jirayah in the cliched dust ball fight. in one minute they were: knocked out, blindfolded, gaged, and tied to a tree. The telescope was taken and thrown away in a trash can in another part of the village.

Ten minutes later, Jirayah and Lavi were free and went on to look at pretty girls. They stumbled onto all the named Kunochi (except Tsunade and Shizune) all resting in the hot spring. Jirayah had pulled out another telescope and was peeping. Lavi argued that it was his turn and Jirayah shouldn't risk injury to his other eye anyway.

"Shut up JR!" Jirayah bellowed. "It's _my_ telescope, _my _book series, and _my _eye So _I_ will do the looking and if you behave yourself Maybe I will let you look too. Got it?"

Lavi shook is head in defeat. "But, wouldn't they get mad and put out your other eye?" Lavi asked.

"What do I look like? _An Idiot_?" Jirayah asked. Lavi had no idea if he should answer this question. Jirayah was obviously being sarcastic, but the black eye Jirayah had said something different. After the brief silence, Jirayah said: "That's what I thought." and went back to his "research". Lavi had half a mind to hit Jirayah on the head with his hammer, but decided against it. He just went down to where the ladies were in the hot spring.

"Excuse me, ladies?" Lavi said like a gentlemen covering his eye.

"What is that idiot doing?" Jirayah said under his breath.

"Yes?" Replied a pink haired, green eyed girl.

"I thought you should know, there is a old buzzard up there calling himself 'The Toad Sage' up there peeping at you." Lavi explained.

"Jirayah is doinghis 'research' on me agian?" said a girl in a trench coat. "I told him I would kick his ass to the Land of Waves if he did that again."

"Anko-sensei," said the pink haired girl. "Yes he is annoying but remember he is one of the Sanin."

"I know, Sakura, but I don't think Lady Tsunade would be happy about him doing this."

"I would be unhappy about who doing what?" said a voice from behind Lavi. He turned around to see a women who looked like she was 20 and had long blonde hair in double ponytails and a green coat. On her forehead was a small purple diamond shaped mark.

"Good Morning Lady Tsunade." The girls said.

"Good Morning." she said to them all. she turned to Lavi and asked. "who are you?"

"I am Lavi." Lavi said bowing to this person of obvious importance.

"Where are you from?"

"Another world in the past. Me and my team got transported here chasing our arch enemies." Lavi said holding up a picture of The Earl and Road.

"I haven't seen them." Tsunade said.

"Naruto was supposed to come tell you."

"I haven't seen him since I gave him those missions." Tsunade replied. all of the sudden Naruto's voice rang out: "Grandma Tsunade! I found you!" He came crashing down from the above landing in the spring causing a huge portion of the water to shoot straight up into the sky along with some Kunochi. Sakura came over and punched Naruto hard in the back of the head yelling "You Idiot! Cha!"

Naruto got up rubbing the spot where Sakura had just hit him. and told Tsunade what happened.

Lavi said to Naruto: "Oh come on you baby! A girl couldn't possably of hit you that hard."

The Kunochi (includeing Tsunade) and Naruto all gave him the death look as they cracked their knuckles. Lavi ran off faster then a race car completes a lap at the Indy 500. He was being chased by every named Kunochi (except Shizune) and an army of Naruto's shadow clones. He shouted that Jirayah had been peeping what about him? The ladies and Naruto acted as if they did not care about that at the moment and continued chasing him.

Timcanpy flew out of his pocket and returned to Kai's house. He showed Them what Lavi was doing. they all had the anime sweat drop.

***

Jirayah was on his back from laughing at what Lavi did. He suddenly felt a frog on his throat. (yes _on _his throat). He saw the Toad Chief, Gamabunta's oldest son, Gamakichi.

"Hi'ya Jiraiya!" he said pleasantly.

"What are you doing Gamakichi?"

"I'm here on orders from Naruto on behalf of Lady Tsunade. I am to keep you here till they come to deal with you."

"What if I call your dad? He'll side with me." Jirayah said

"I wouldn't. Pops is in a bad mood." Gamakichi replied. "He said that if he is unnecessarily summoned today he will squash whoever did it."

Jiraiya gulped and decided not to try it.


	4. The Innocence's Power

Kanda turned a corner and found the deserted Uchiha dist. of the village. He walked down it, curious about this abandoned area. he stopped at the Uchiha crest on the wall that had a kunai in it. He tried to figure out what had happened here. He then heard a woman's voice say: "This was the Uchiha Dist." Kand ajumped and turned around, his hands on Mugen. He saw a woman who looked about 28 and she had a pig with her. Kanda was surprised by the fact that this pig wore a little red vest and a Peral necklace. The pig was looking at Kanda curiously.

"Who are you?" Kanda asked.

"I am Shizune, assistant to our leader, Lady Tsunade. and this is Tonton." Tonton gave a nervous oink. Shizune continued talking "Kai and the others have been looking for you. I am here to take you over there." Kanda grunted, but came along. Shizune Brought Kanda over to Kai's House. When she opened the door Kanda Shizune and Tonton all walked in.

"Where were you Kanda?" Allen asked.

"I found him in the Uchiha Dist." Shizune said.

"Now we just need to wait for Lavi and Naruto to return." Lenalee said smiling.

Timcanpy flew in the window and perched on Allen's finger.

"Where's Lavi Tim?" Allen asked. Timcanpy showed the hologram projection of Lavi running a like a coward from a mob of angry women and Naruto clones. The cliched sweat drops appeared on the back of Allen and Lenalee's heads.

"Kanda, why were you in the abandoned portion of this village?" Allen asked.

"Don't talk to me bean-sprout." Kanda spat.

"My name is NOT 'Bean-sprout'! It is 'Allen Walker'! 'ALLEN WALKER'!"

"Chill." Cam said speaking up. "You are in our house. Now calm down."

Naruto then walked in the door with a dazed Lavi in hand.

"Man this guy was impossible to catch. With that damn hammer of his."

"How'd you catch him?" Allen asked.

"Like this!" Naruto made a hand sign "Transform!" there was a puff of smoke and what was in his place was five beautiful blonds in swimsuits "Harem Jutsu Swimsuit edition!"

Kai and Lenalee simultaneously punched the real Naruto in the stomach, purely out of luck. Lavi had sprang up when he saw the "sexy" (can't believe I'm using that adjective for Naruto) Narutos.

"OK, We need to do introductions."

The introductions of the other eight rookies and Gai's genin went around.

"Now, Allen" Kai began. "As leader I need-" he said before being interrupted.

"Why can't I be leader!?" Naruto cut in.

"First off, me and Shikimaru out rank you." Kai said flatly. "Second off, I had the team gathered so I am the leader. Now getting back to the matter at hand: Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Levi tell us everything you know about the 'Melliunium Earl' and 'Lady Road'."

"He is a sorcerer from long ago, and he plans to lead the world to its death. He tricks people who mourn for their dead relatives and friends into resurrecting them, turning them into akuma that he can then control. The only thing that can stop him is the innocence pieces. He is trying to find the heart of them so he can destroy all of them." Allen said. He reaches into his pocket. "When we came here we were trying to get this piece of it away from him. As for Road, She can travel between dimensions. Hints how we got here." Cam and Anne wanted to look at the innocence piece and BB popped out of Anne's blouse and startled Allen, causing him to drop the innocence. It rolled on the rings out the door and they all gave chase to it. The momentum it picked up caused it to evade every capture attempt until it came to the village gate. Naruto sped up in a rush to get to the innocence, which rolled though the closing gates. Naruto ran right into the gates just as they closed, causing him to fall to the ground dazed. He saw mini of Pakkunns running around his head. Kai came running and took off flying over the gate and retrieved the innocence as they guards re-opened the gate. It opened just on time to see Kai pick up the innocence and it reacted. It transformed into a sword like Kanda's Mugen. Everyone was surprised at this site. They then heard screaming from the village and all raced to it. They got to the village square, which was over run with Akuma. Kai made a summoning juts and called out a brown dragon about his size.

"What'cha want boss?" He asked.

" Nukarumi Get my little brother and sister to the emergency bunkers."

"Yes sir!" Nukarumi replied. Cam, Anne, and BB hoped onto the dragon's back and he flew off. Allen's eye activated allowing them to see that these Akuma wee countless in number. "There is too many of many of them!" Kai and Naruto turned to see Iruka standing next to a pair of the dormant Akuma holders." He said "Mother...Father!"

"Iruka Sensei! NO!" Naruto yelled rushing over. He was to late. Two new Akuma were created. They locked their guns onto Iruka. He became paralyzed with fear. "Wh-Whats going on here?" He asked looking up at the Earl. The Earl just laughed. He said to the Akuma that once ws his father, "You get the body when he dies." The Akuma were all firing at the heroes where at the last second a barrier appeared engulfing the heroes.

They were all confused at what was happening. They noticed that this barrier was covered in the images of clocks with the minute hand moving at least twice as fast then the the second hand should and spinning counter-clockwise.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kiba asked confused with a couple barks comming from Akumaru. In the middle was a woman of German ancestary and looked about 20. Allen and Lenalee excalmied overjoyed "Miranda!"


	5. Komahamaru's Guilt and the LV 2 Akuma

"Who is this lady?" Naruto asked.

"This is Miranda Lotto. She is a fellow exorcist." Allen had managed to get Iruka to safety. Kai got mad. He pulled out his innocence sword and began fighting the Akuma that were Iruka's Parents. They began firing off poison darts. Kai threw himself in the way of them to save his friends. Luckily The power of Kai's Holy Armor saved him from the poison.

"Now be free, trapped soul!" Kai yelled slicing the head off one of the Akuma.

"Innocence Activate!" Allen called out. He turned it into a blade and quickly sliced the other one down. Miranda let down her shield and they all ran though the village till they came to another group of Akuma. Leenalee, Kanda, and Lavi all activate their innocence. They were all fighting Lavi using both the wood and the fire stamps multiple times. afterthey just kept comming he grew tired of the fighting. He jumped into the air.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer grow![1]" The Hammer was very big and smashed the rest of the Akuma. After that the group continued to run after the Earl. The Earl smirked The Akuma formally known as Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage stopped them. having ironically slain many of those he sacrificed himself to protect he has become a LV 2 Akuma so had the one that was Kai's father who rocketed off in the direction of the sound village.

"Dad!" Kai yelled after him.

"Kai ,he is not your dad anymore." Allan commented.

The Akuma formally known as Sarutobi as a LV II somewhat resembled his body. He was his body's height and his body stained red with blood. one hand was a flamethower. having the soul of Hiruzen Sarutobi in it this Akuma learned to use Chakra and has some of the jutsu known by the 3rd, but powered up with dark matter.

Due to Allen's eye Naruto and Kai saw what was left of Sarutobi was a spirit wrapped in bandages and in the fetal position. "That Earl is a bastard!" Naruto yelled. "How _dare _he do this to the old man!?"

"_I_ did it!" Konohamaru cried from nearby. He had snuck out from the Bunkers. He wanted to help but there was no way he could.

"Konohamru! get out of here!"Naruto cried. "You are in danger!" Kai said. "Everyone! get Konohamru out of here! Only e and our guests can safely kill these abominations."

"Well do!" Lee said saluting Kai.

"Not so fast! Dark Earth River Flow Jutsu!" Akuma Sarutobi cried. His other arm transformed into a bazooka-like weapon that fired out mud mixed with Dark Matter hindering the movement of the heroes. They were so stuck that not even Choji's Human Boulder could free him. The only one left to fight Sarutobi was Alen, who was the only one able to dodge the mud. Dark Earth River Flow Jutsu He fired it off and bound everyone who was caught in the mud to where they could not move from the neck down.

Everyone was trying to break free of the mud. Lee opened up to the 5th gate in a futile effort. Hinanta and Neji activated their Byakugans in attempt to tell Allen where to hit. Hinata tried to use her Protective Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms and was able to slightly free her hands within the shell with out the Akuma's realization. For the most part no one else was able to do anything to free themselves.

Allan begun his fight against Akuma Sarutobi. The fight went absolutely nowhere for several minutes. They were both perfectly countering their opponent.

After a bit, Road opened up a portal though it the damaged Sound Village could be seen. as an Akuma unlike the one that left jumped though. The Akuma that had the soul of Tozu Hashiami had become a LV3.

The Akuma become roughly 9 feet tall, with sharp jagged teeth, and it was wearing what looks like black medieval armor that covers most of its body. It's Helmet somewhat resembled a dragon. the soul of Tozen was reduced merely to a black mass with eyes. Since Tozen died with Dracogan activated, theses were the eyes that were on the black mass. Road opened a second portal that led to the Sand Village. The Earl ,Road, and the Tozen Akuma went though the portal leaving Alan to fight the Sarutobi Akuma.

"Edge End!" Alan cried. A swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Allen's fully-invoked claw. Akuma Sarutobi took major damage from this slash. The Akuma began fighting back against used the Akuma Poison on him, unknowing that the Anti-Akuma weapon could purge the Accommodator of the Poison. Allen used other attacks of his "Crown Edge" and "Clown Belt". As Allen came in for a final attack, Sword of Exorcism the Akuma used the flamethower arm to light the mud on fire in the fashion he used it against Orochimaru in life before Alan finally beat him. Alan quickly got water and put out the fire.

Tsunade ran up and made the Chakra scalpels , and freed everyone from the mud.

"But we need to get to the Sand village!" Naruto commented. "And they are a longways away."

"No Problem." Kai said. He bit his finger and broke though the armor and his flesh to the blood. and summoned a huge dragon. Alan, Lavi, Leenalee, Kanda, Kai, and Naruto flew on the dragon and got to the village in about twenty minutes. The Sand village had been ransacked. the bodies of ANBU and ninja academy students littered the sandy ground.

"When I get my hands on that Earl he will wish he never came to this world Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

[1] Lavi said "grow" 10 times.


	6. Where's Garra?

Naruto, Kai, and the Exorcists were now in the Sand Village.

"What exactly is this place?" Allen asked.

"This is our ally, The Village Hidden in the Sand." Naruto explained. "However, now that the Earl has brought those things here, all those who are still alive are probably in the bunkers."

"Dracogon!" Kai aid activating his Kekki Genkai. "Naruto good news. A sand ninja is right around the corner."

"Garra?" Naruto asked. running off. He was worried about Garra as soon as he knew this was where they were heading.

"Whose Garra?" Leenalee asked.

"Garra, like Naruto holds a demon in his body." Kai explained.

When Naruto went around the cornor he found Temari using her fan to try to blow a LV.1 akuma away.

"Temari?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto? What are these things?" Temari asked pulling out some kunai and throwing them.

"Akuma at 11 o'clock!" Naruto yelled.

Kanda pulled out Mugen as the exorcists and Kai ran in that direction and thus Allen's eye activated.

"First Illusion Hell's Insects!" Kanda said bitterly. the insects defeated the Akuma. as the others got there.

"Who are these people?" Temari asked pointing to the exorcists.

"They and Kai are the only ones that can truly defeat those things." Naruto said.

Allen explained Akuma and Anti-Akuma weapons.

"Where's Garra?" Naruto asked.

Temari was unsure. They split up to cover the village.

"Temari was it?" Leenalee asked. "Go to safety. If you kill any of these Akuma, their soul will be lost forever." Temari agreed and went to the bunkers. The heroes went on to find Garra and Konkudo.

After more searching of the Village they found Konkudo with all three of his puppets out fighting an akuma. Unlike Temari, he had no way of deflecting the poison bullets. The akuma began to lock on to Konkudo. as it began firing, Kai rushed in and took the hits which were ineffective.

"Now akuma! be purified!" Kai called out as he slashed the akuma in two. Naruto ran up.

"Where's Garra?"

"I do not know Naruto." Konkudo explained. "I am just following orders and defending the village."

"Get to the bunkers Konkudo." Naruto said.

"You are not properly equipped to fight these things." Lavi replied.

"Who are you?" Konkudo asked.

"Doesn't matter now." Kai said. "Just go."

Kankudo listened to Kai. he was a higher rank plus he knew Kai could kick his ass.

As they continued thru the Sand Village Naruto was really getting worried. He hadn't found Garra. What if he were hurt? What if he had killed some of the akuma?

"Naruto, calm down." Kai said. "Garra will be fine. Think about it. the only people to touch him are Lee, Sasuke, and you. trust me Garra will be fine."

"You're right Kai." Naruto said.

After a few more minutes of searching, Allen's eye finally picked up Tozen.

"There he is!" Allen said.

"Fighting dad!" Kai cried.

Garra was using sand coffin. Naruto and the others could not get there on time to stop him.

"Garra!"

"Naruto? Why are you here?"

Allen explained the situation. and how the akuma was not dead. This threw Garra for a loop. no one had _ever_ survived the Sand Coffin. Garra stepped down and let Kai fight the Akuma.

"Do not worry father. Soon you will be free."


	7. Kai defeat your dad!

As Kai stood there to fight the akuma that was formally his dad, Kai was upset. He could barely stand to pull a weapon on him. Kai reminded himself that he had to to save his dad from this curse. He began to fight with his dad, a duel of swords. The LV 3 Akuma was matching Kai blow for blow exactly. Kai knew that he had to use the Anti-Akuma weapon otherwise the soul of his dad would be lost forever.

"Innocence Activate!" Kai's anti-akuma weapon transformed. and Kai began winning faster. The fight dragged on for several minutes. The exorcists plucked off the weaker Akuma to protect everyone. They knew this was a pride battle for Kai, as would his battle with the Earl.

"Dad! I know you are in there deep down, It's me your son!" the Akuma chuckled. "It is futile, he can not hear you." The Akuma said. Confident in his ability to win. As Kai dashed forward and thrust the innocence sword though the Akuma It split in two. The Ghost of Tozen Hashiami appeared.

"Thank you, My son."

"Dad," Kai said teary eyed.

"It is ok son. You freed me from that nightmare. Remember, even though my body may wither away into nothing, I will always be in your heart."

"Dad, I-I miss you."

"I know son," The ghost of Tozen said. "My time is limited. I must now go and rest. Give that Earl a Rasangan for me." Tozen's ghost said. "Remember, I am proud of you son." Tozen faded away.

"Dad, I promise to you right now ,I will avenge you. I _will_ make that Earl pay for the torture he put your soul though."

There was chuckling the Millennium Earl was there. "So you beat my new Akuma. Now die pest!" Teh earl summoned a wave of LV.1 Akuma to attack Kai. In this fight his Innocence Sword broke. Kai was unable to do anything to save those poor souls anymore. Kai jumped into the air to take flight. "Now Earl! It is time for you to Pay!" Kai shouted as he charged in.

* * *

Can Kai beat the Millennium Earl? What will happen to the Sand Village? Watch for the next chapter to find out.


End file.
